Memories
by SoraCanada
Summary: Adrien can't remember who or where he is, then again, nobody else can either. So why is it, that when he looks at a certain blue eyed girl, that everything in him is screaming that he knows her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been a real long time since I wrote a story, I'm doing a fresh start though! I had this random idea and thought I wanted to write it out, let me know what you think and if I should continue!

-SoraCanada

I do NOT own any of these characters, they all belong to the show Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

Adrien woke up on the sidewalk with a splitting headache.

"Where…am I?"

He took in his surroundings, one step at a time. It looked like he was in front of a school, Françoise Dupont High School was on a banner in the front of the building.

"Well, that answers that question."

Then he looked down at himself, he had a messenger bag filled with books, which must mean he was going to class, right? However, there was something else he had in his hand. He took a closer look and discovered it was what looked like a ladybug pin. It was black and red spotted, however, on the back of it was a heart. He sure as hell didn't think it was his, but something about it…

The deafening sound of the bell shook him from his thoughts, he had better get in the building, maybe he can figure out more about what's going on. He looked at the ladybug pin one more time before gently placing it in his pocket and walking up the concrete steps

As soon as he walked in the building, it was chaos. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that didn't remember anything, in fact, it seemed like the entire school was trying to figure out what was going on too.

"So much for learning more information."

He muttered to himself. Just as he went to go find a place to sit down towards the back of the room, on of the adults in the building spoke up and caught everyone's attention,

"Listen up everyone! I know you're scared because you don't know who or where you are, but stay calm! The best thing we can do right now is stick together and maybe some memories will be jogged!"

Everyone looked at each other in silent agreement before she spoke again,

"Try talking with each other, see if there's anyone you recognize, even a little bit! Do your best to recall anything you can!"

After that, everyone started dispersing and talking with one another. Adrien watched the crowds while sitting on the bench he claimed, he was able to get a better view of everyone to figure out if someone struck some kind of cord with him. While his bright green eyes were slowly scanning through the room, all his senses were suddenly in high alert. He found the source and turned all his attention to...a girl.

She was standing a little way away from the rest of the crowds, doing exactly what he was doing, looking through everyone in the room, then her eyes were on him. Before he even realized what was happening, he had crossed the room and was standing right in front her. As soon as he got up close to her, it felt like his body was _screaming_ for her. Like he should know her, as if she was someone_ important_.

The bluest eyes he had ever seen met with his as he took in her appearance; ivory hair pulled back in two pigtails, porcelain skin. She was…

"Beautiful."

He didn't think he said that out loud until she looked away with a blush on her face.

"Thank you."

She said looking back into his eyes. Even her voice sounded like music to his ears. Why was he so aware of this girl? What was making his heart and everything else roar in his ears? He tried to calm himself down and look away from those bluebell eyes to get a grip. He let his eyes travel downwards until they reached her neck. It looked like she was wearing a necklace of sorts, a choker made of black velvet, however, it wasn't the choker itself that caught his attention, it was what was attached to it.

It was a bell, a golden bell, something a cat might wear around its neck. For some reason, when he saw that bell, it was like everything went into overdrive. His _heart_ was beating as if he were about to have a heart attack. Taking his eyes from it was impossible, without his permission, his hand went out to touch it. What is _happening_ to him?

"Um.."

He snapped out of his trance and stepped away,

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

By this point, he was blushing as much as she was.

"N-no! Don't worry about it! It seemed like you recognized something, or, I mean, are you okay?"

She gave him a small reassuring smile that took his breath away,

"Y-yeah, it's just…that bell. Do you remember where you got it?"

She subconsciously put her hand on her neck,

"I wish I did, but no. However, I get the strangest feeling that it's very special to me, weird, huh?"

Adrien felt a chuckle break through.

"Not at all, so I take it you don't remember who or where you are either?"

Her face scrunched in frustration,

"No, but I feel like I _do_ know, that's it's right at the edge of my brain but I can't reach for it, it's incredibly frustrating!"

Adrien gave her a sympathetic look. He could tell she wanted to figure this out no matter what, it made him want to help her. But, why did he get a strange feeling like he didn't want to remember anything? That there was something that he wanted to keep locked away. He would think more on that later, in order to cheer this beautiful mystery girl up, he had a strange idea.

Adrien took an exaggerated bow and took her hand,

"Well, my lady, we may not know who we are, but it's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

She laughed and responded with a curtsy of her own,

"The pleasure is all mine, kitty."

They both froze at that word and looked at each other once again. They both had a look of pure concentration. Adrien was doing his best to place something that almost came to him, when she called him kitty, he thought a memory flashed into his head, and he swore he saw her in it. It looked like the mystery girl was thinking about something intensely as well,

"Wait…I've said that before."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead,

"I remember there was…there was a boy, dressed as a cat."

Adrien's heart skipped a beat but didn't know why,

"I think you're getting some memories back! Is there anything else you remember?"

"No, that's all I've got"

She sounded disappointed. He wanted to cheer her up so bad, but he wasn't sure what he could do.

"Hey, look, it's okay, we're going to figure this out, it'll just take some time."

"Thank you, Adrien, I just wish I could remember more since it seems like we know each other."

"I feel the same way, there's definitely something between us."

He paused for a second,

"Did you just call me Adrien?"

She startled,

"I-I think I did! I think I do actually know you, your name, at least I think it's your name, just saying it feels…right."

He couldn't say it didn't sound right in his head, when she said his name, he couldn't explain it, but it felt as if something settled inside him.

"Strangely enough, I feel like my name is Adrien too, so let's stick with that for now. If only we could figure out what your name is, my lady."

She brightened up like the sun,

"You know what, it's okay, I'm sure it'll come to one of us eventually, especially since I feel like I'll be getting more memories as long as I'm with you!"

Adrien couldn't help the blush that ran onto his face,

"Well, I'm happy I could help jog your memory a bit. Just know, that once we're able to figure out your name, new introductions will be in order."

He gave her a wink and took her hand again,

"My name is Adrien, my lady, and I'll be here every step of the way in order to get our memories back."

He kissed her hand while she giggled,

"Nice to meet you, Adrien."

* * *

It's a lot of dialogue for the first chapter, I'm mostly just trying to get a feel for where I want to go with this, so let me know what you think in the reviews! I would really appreciate it!

-SoraCanada


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the second chapter! Thank you everyone for the reviews, really boosted my confidence to continue! Hopefully this chapter is just as good, I'm feeling really happy about getting back into writing stories, I can't wait to see how this story goes!

Hope you enjoy!

-SoraCanada

I do NOT own any of these characters!

* * *

_Chaos was spreading throughout Paris; Chat ran over to where he saw his lady staring off in the distance. It seemed to him that it was another akuma attack, however, judging by how Ladybug was acting, it looked to be much more serious._

"_What are we going to do bugaboo?"_

_Those blue eyes that he loved so much turned to him,_

"_Chat, I'm sorry, but there's nothing to be done now."_

_All he could see in her eyes at that moment was defeat, which worried him. Ladybug would never say these words, what was happening?_

"_What do you mean there's nothing to be done? Ladybug, what's going on?"_

_She shot him a small smile before speaking,_

"_You're just going to have to trust me on this one, kitty."_

_She turned her head back to the scenery before her. He turned his eyes to see for himself what was causing this reaction out of his lady. Flashes of light were going through the city of Paris in each direction until finally, he saw one heading straight for them. Ladybug fully faced him then, with panic in her eyes. She pulled his arm out and gently placed something in the palm of his hand._

"_Chat, remember when you gave me your bell?"_

_He gave her a confused look before answering,_

"_How could I forget? That was the day I was finally able to learn your real identity and discover that the lady I loved all along, was right by my side the whole time."_

_He couldn't help but smile at the fond memory and he saw her fighting a small smile of her own._

"_Well, I never showed it to you, I wanted to keep it a surprise, but I made something."_

_She pulled out what looked like a velvet choker. She slowly tied it to the back of her neck before revealing what was hanging from it._

"_Is that…my bell?"_

_She nodded, a loving smile on her face,_

"_This is to show you that no matter what, I'm yours now and nothing will _ever_ change that."_

_His heart swelled in his chest,_

"_Mari-"_

_She placed a finger on his lips to shush him as she continued,_

"_I will never forget the love I have for you because even if my memories are gone, my heart won't forget."_

_She paused as tears flowed from her eyes,_

"_Chat, you can't forget about me, you have to find me again."_

_Chat quickly pulled her into his arms, he could tell she was scared beyond belief. He had a terrible feeling about those lights slowly moving each way throughout the city, even if the worse happened though, he wanted to try and bring her comfort in whatever way he could._

"_I would never forget you, my lady, I would go to the ends of the earth to see you. My heart wouldn't be able to function without you."_

_That flash was getting closer and closer to them, he couldn't help but think that their time was running out. She pulled away from him slightly to press her lips to his, it felt like a goodbye to him. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss, desperately hoping it wasn't their last. She pulled away as the light began to envelope them and whispered in his ear,_

"_I love you, Adrien."_

* * *

Adrien woke suddenly from his sleep, he was sweating profusely and had yet another headache. He really hoped this wasn't going to be a day to day thing. He scrunched his face up in pain as he took in his surroundings. He was in a bed, for sure, in a room he didn't recognize in the slightest. Then again, he didn't recognize anything at the moment. How the hell did he get here? He tried to recall what happened yesterday.

"_Nice to meet you, Adrien."_

_They were both looking deep into each other's eyes, Adrien still holding onto her hand before the doors to the building they were in burst open. In walked an extremely professional woman, her black hair tied in a bun, however, there was a small part of her hair that was dyed red. Her dark blue eyes scanned the room before they landed on Adrien and she started to walk over._

_She stopped right in front of him and his beautiful mystery girl before scanning their hand holding disapprovingly,_

"_Adrien, I'm here to take you back home."_

_He dropped her hand before giving this woman a suspicious look,_

"_How do you know who I am? Who are you?"_

_He thought he saw her eyes soften just a little,_

"_My name is Nathalie, I'm the assistant to your father, Gabriel Agreste."_

"_My…father?"_

_Why did hearing her mention his father bring up a bad feeling?_

"_Yes, it's time to return back home Adrien. The car is ready and waiting for us."_

_He turned to those baby blues that were watching this scene unfold with interest. He didn't want to leave her side, but if there was a chance at all that he could remember more about who he is, maybe he could remember her._

"_My lady, maybe going there will help me to remember who you are, I'd be more than willing to take that chance. I'll be back at this place to meet you again though, definitely."_

_She gave him a smile that told him to go for it before she answered,_

"_I'll be looking forward to it! I'll be here, waiting."_

_He couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face until he turned to the other woman, Nathalie._

"_Alright, I'll go with you."_

_She nodded her head quietly and motioned for him to follow her to the car that was apparently waiting outside. Before he went out the doors, he looked back one more time at his mystery girl who was watching him leave with sadness in her eyes. He hated to see that, but he had to do this, if there was any way he could help her, he would. He gave her a small wave and saw her wave back before he slowly looked away to walk down the steps into whatever fate he had to face._

At least he could actually remember what happened yesterday, I guess that was a start. As soon as he got into this house, Nathalie showed him to his room afterwards they fed him and he fell asleep. He didn't recall ever meeting his so called "father" but he did remember it being mentioned that he was an extremely busy man.

"How much can you be doing if nobody remembers anything though?"

He muttered to himself. That was the only thing that didn't sit correctly with him and why did it seem like Nathalie already knew him? He was under the impression that nobody remembered anything, apparently his household was the exception, except for him, obviously. Maybe they were just at the right place at the right time? He suddenly heard a knock at his door, shaking him out of his thoughts,

"Adrien? It's time to come downstairs for breakfast!"

"Okay, thank you, um, Nathalie."

He heard her heels walk back down the hall to go downstairs before he took in his room. It was really big, way too much space for one person, but he seemed to have good taste in the stuff he put around the room. A basketball hoop, an entire wall of books, a rock-climbing wall, he could go on for ages. He decided to get out of his comfy bed though and try to find some clothes to change into, that way he could get some food in his system.

Once he was able to figure out where all his clothes were, he went downstairs to have his secluded breakfast. For such a big house, it seemed there weren't a lot of people actually _here_, it was actually really lonely. Nathalie was standing behind his chair while he ate, which was extremely uncomfortable and yet, somehow familiar to him. However, before he let her presence start to freak him out, he decided to try and recall any bit of his dream this morning. With how much of a migraine he had this morning, could that have been a memory? It was possible, but who was that woman in the ladybug costume?

He distinctly remembered the blue eyes that she had, eyes that reminded him of someone else that he knew. But that had to be a coincidence, there were a lot of people with blue eyes. Adrien tried to think harder, however, the rest of that dream was a huge blur, at least he got something out of it though, that was a start.

He finally finished his breakfast and brought up the courage to turn towards Nathalie,

"Hey, Nathalie, could I get driven back to that school building today?"

She brought her eyes down to him, he noticed that her face never seemed to show any kind of emotion,

"Your father feels that it's best if you don't go back there."

"My father? You mean, the man that I haven't even _met_ yet?"

"As I've said, he is a very busy man."

Adrien couldn't help but feel some irritation pull forward,

"Look, I'll accept the fact that this is my home, since it seems like everyone here recognizes me, but I'm not about to follow orders from someone that can't even show his face to me, that's ridiculous."

He thought he saw her eyes harden, just the slightest bit,

"Adrien, this is for your own good."

Green and dark blue clashed together in a glaring contest. Who did this guy think he was? You can't just tell someone what to do without even meeting them face-to-face, that's cowardly! Adrien had a sinking feeling nobody would willingly take him where he wanted to go, in that case, he'd have to go out on his own. He was not going to be barricaded in here. He turned his eyes away and sighed in an exasperated way,

"Fine, I'll go to my room. Thanks for breakfast."

He grumbled, he felt her eyes watching him as he went up the stairs until he was able to close the door to his room and think of a plan. He did have some pretty big windows in here, let's start there. Adrien examined each and every window until he saw one, big enough for him to climb through, with an unlockable latch. Bingo. Now, how was he going to get down safely without killing himself in the process? His green eyes scanned the room before he found a possible solution, it was a little cliché, but it might work! He quickly grabbed all the blankets off his bed and tied them together in tight knots, then secured his makeshift rope to his TV stand.

Pulling on it just to ensure it was safe, he quickly and quietly started to climb out his window. Once he safely reached the ground, he immediately ran to the walls surrounding the mansion. He figures that if he has a rock-climbing wall in his room, he has to be good at climbing, right? He prayed his muscle memory was there. He started scaling the wall and made it to the top before climbing down the other side. He had a small celebration in his head before he ran down the sidewalk, he didn't know where he was going in the slightest. But he had to find those blue eyes again, he had to see her, he also needed to know if she knew anything about that girl in the ladybug costume.

* * *

"Mister Agreste, it seems that you plan was a success this time, Adrien doesn't seem to remember anything."

"Thank you for the information, Nathalie."

"Sir, do you think there's any chance that he could meet Ladybug again and unravel everything we've worked for?"

A man came forward, not a hint of laughter in his eyes,

"As long as we keep him in the grasp of our hands, he will not, we cannot leave him out of our sight. He must never know he was Chat Noir ever again."

"And Ladybug?"

The man sighed deeply,

"Ladybug's identity still remains a secret, but with this situation now, that will be the ultimate goal."

"Getting rid of Ladybug will make sure that we can keep Adrien safe."

"Yes, as well as making sure he never finds out I'm Hawkmoth again, this is just step one of our plan, Nathalie. Soon, everything will be in the palm of our hands."

"I look forward to that, Mister Agreste."

The man turns back towards his window with a small smile emerging on his face, one that was not filled with happiness, but a smile that was filled with menace at what was to come.

* * *

My updating of this story may not be as fast as this one, but I'm hoping my ideas will keep flowing into what will be a good read!

I hope you guys will stick with me on this ride! Let me know what you think! I appreciate the comments so I can improve!

See you in the next chapter!

-SoraCanada


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again with a new chapter! I'm really excited to see where this story will go. I'm not going to lie, I'm basically thinking of things as I got along, but I'm happy with what I've come up with so far and I've got some big things coming!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stick with me on this ride!

I do not own any of these characters

-SoraCanada

* * *

Adrien ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Though he didn't know how to get to the school, he had to get out of the vicinity of that mansion. Sharply turning at the end of the street, he started to zigzag down random alleys of the city until he ran out of breath. He paused after a while to catch his breath and relax his screaming legs when something occurred to him,

"Wasn't the school pretty close to the Eiffel Tower?"

He started scanning the skies to catch a glimpse of the massive monument. Spotting it around a building, he decided his best bet was to head in that general direction. While walking a way down the street, he caught a scent that smelled absolutely _heavenly_. Thinking more with his stomach than anything else, he followed the smell until he came face to face with a bakery, Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Even from the outside it looked homely! He couldn't stop himself from stepping right in to see for himself and letting the smell of baked treats take over his senses. While taking in the sight of the inside, he couldn't help but notice that the people, who he assumed were the owners, looked awfully gloomy. They looked up when he came in and gave him a smile, but he could tell their heart wasn't really in it.

"Welcome, I'm Sabine and this is my husband Tom, how can we help you today?"

"I'm honestly not real sure, it smelt amazing in here so I thought I might get a snack."

"Well, of course! Feel free to look around the display cases and see what catches your interest."

"Thank you,"

Adrien muttered while his mind was racing with the idea of these delectable treats. Macaroons, chocolate croissants, cakes, pies, even regular bread, it all looked incredible, he honestly couldn't decide. Stopping in front of the macaroons first, he perused all the different colors and flavors until he stopped in front of the passion fruit macaroons. Feeling is mouth starting to water, he had made his decision, while bringing his head up to tell Tom and Sabine his decision, he caught sight of a picture. Adrien swore that his heart stopped. The picture had both Tom and Sabine but the other person in it was someone he recognized, a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Do you know who she is...?"

He suddenly asked, taking the owners by surprise. They gazed at each other before answering,

"We've been trying to remember because we're sure that we do! But…we can only think of a single word, we think it might be her name."

Adrien licked his lips in anticipation,

"Can I ask what that word is?"

Sabine gave him a smile before saying,

"It's Marinette."

Suddenly everything went blank.

* * *

"_I always carry the lucky charm you gave me with me wherever I go, and I think it works pretty well. So…I just figured it was my turn to make one for you."_

"_How can anything bad happen with my Marinette lucky charm?"_

"_M-Marinette? It's been you all this time?"_

"_I just want to say that I love you, Marinette, with or without the mask, and if you'll have me, I'll use everyday to prove that to you." _

* * *

When Adrien opened his eyes, he immediately saw the concerned eyes of Tom and Sabine.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

He slowly sat up on the couch he was laying on and rubbed his eyes,

"I think so? What…happened?"

Tom stepped up,

"Well, you seemed really spooked about something earlier and then next thing you know, you were on the floor so I brought you in here to lay on our couch."

"I appreciate the help, I'm sorry for the trouble."

Adrien was handed a little box that was filled to the brim with macaroons, there were 4 or 5 passion fruit macaroons, the ones he was looking at before, and the rest were filled with a variety of different flavors.

"Don't worry about a thing, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters, and those are on the house so we hope you come back again."

"Thank you very much, I'll definitely come back here again."

He slowly stood up and walked down the stairs to leave the bakery. Once he got to the front door, he turned around to look at Tom and Sabine once again,

"Thank you for the macaroons, and I just want to say, I think you'll see her again. Marinette. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that happens."

"We really appreciate it, young man."

"Adrien. You can call me Adrien."

"Thank you, Adrien."

He flashed Tom and Sabine a smile before heading out the door and continuing his travel to find the school. But mostly, it was so he could find Marinette so he could tell her that he _does_ know who she is and that he's madly in love with her.

* * *

"Tikki? Tikki, you have to wake up!"

Tikki awoke from her sleep to find Wayzz and all the other Kwamis surrounding her.

"Thank god you're okay, Tikki, we were afraid you wouldn't wake up again!"

"Wayzz? What's happened, where is Marinette?"

"It's a long story, but we're all in grave trouble."

Tikki scanned all the Kwamis for her black cat, but didn't see him in the group. She turned her worried eyes to Wayzz,

"Where is Plagg?"

Wayzz gave a sad sigh,

"There's a lot that we have to tell you Tikki…"

Wayzz starting going into the explanation while not looking Tikki directly in the eyes,

"Recently, Hawkmoth had come up with a new plan, he came out of hiding and before we could find him, it was too late. Everybody's memories have been erased,Tikki, including Marinette."

Tikki gasped in horror,

"I was sent by Master Fu to help you and Plagg before anything could happen, I was able to get to you and retrieve your miraculous but Plagg...he was taken by Nooroo."

"How could you just leave him like that?! Plagg is now in the hands of Hawkmoth! He could be being_ tortured_, he- "

"Tikki, I tried, I really did, but I couldn't do it on my own!"

"Why couldn't Master Fu help you? He was here, he knew what was going to happen, he could have prevented this!"

"His memory has been erased too Tikki, as far as we know, only Kwamis remember anything about what happened. We don't know what Gabriel was planning by doing this, since his memory should have been erased too, but the fact is, that he has Plagg and as of right now, there is nothing we can do on our own."

Tikki took a deep breath to calm herself, her freaking out wasn't going to solve anything,

"Okay…then what _can_ we do?"

"Right now, I'm trying to get Master Fu to remember anything, anything at all, just to see if he knows where Marinette and Adrien are. If we can get to them, maybe we can get this all resolved and go help Plagg. However, that's just a possibility."

"Especially since I'm not able to do anything without Marinette, I can't even go anywhere."

"Exactly, so this is our best bet right now, I wish I had more information for you, but to be honest, I don't. We can only go one step at a time."

Tikki was beyond disappointed with the news, not only was Marinette in possible danger because her memories have been lost, but Plagg, _her_ Plagg, was in the hands of the enemy. The amount of questions kept rising but one kept sticking in the back of her mind. Why would Gabriel Agreste decide to erase everyone's memories, including his own? What could he possibly have to gain from that? She didn't have an answer, but she was certain about one thing, Adrien might be in deep trouble. She could only hope that those cats could get out of trouble before it became too late.

"Wait for me, Plagg, I'm coming to save you."

* * *

Adrien finally came upon the school building he'd been looking for all this time after what felt like years of walking. He got a second wind of energy after thinking of seeing Marinette again and ran up the stairs like his life depended on it. It seemed like most people that were here before were still here, but he only cared about finding Marinette. Quickly scanning the room, he found her. His stomach dropped as he saw her talking with some other guy. He had glasses, headphones around his neck and was wearing some stupid red hat. He continued watching until this jerk made Marinette laugh. He felt a deep growl form in his throat and immediately marched his way over there. About halfway across the room, their attention turned to him, he never stopped walking though. He felt something bubbling in his stomach, almost like a primal instinct to show this guy and everyone else here that Marinette was_ his._

"Adri- "

She began, but couldn't finish as Adrien pulled her into a deep kiss. He felt her stiffen for a few seconds until she slowly began to sink into the kiss and began to move her lips against his.

"Woah dude, I'll just, uh, I'll come back later."

Adrien didn't even notice the other guy leave as he was too busy relishing in this _incredible_ feeling. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and started to run her fingers through his hair. He swore that he nearly purred in pleasure. This was something that he felt was missing after waking up without his memories, it was all Marinette.

They finally pulled away from each other only to lean their foreheads together. As they looked in each other's eyes, Marinette started giggling,

"Well, that was quite the hello."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"No, I mean, it was amazing and felt really familiar."

"I promised you right? That I would help you remember anything? Well, I found some answers."

She gazed up at him in curiosity,

"I think I might have found your family; they work in a bakery not too far from here. They had a picture with you in it and seem really desperate to find you."

"How did you- "

"It's kind of a long story, but I know that your name is Marinette. The couple at the bakery told me and I actually had flashes of memories of us together, so I know it's true."

He saw recognition flash in her eyes at the name and he decided to continue,

"There's one other thing…I also found out that I'm in love with you and I'm pretty sure I always have been."

She took that last thing with surprise but then she smiled to herself,

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course, you can."

"It's just- Adrien, from the first time I saw you, I felt something. Almost like, my heart was screaming for you. I may not have known who you were, and I still don't really, but I knew you had to be someone important in my heart."

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle when she described exactly how he felt when seeing her for the first time. Instead of telling her with his words, he decided to give her another loving kiss. After they pulled away for the second time, Marinette spoke,

"Oh yeah, I wanted to introduce you to a couple people that I met. They feel really familiar to me, so I figured, you might feel the same."

She smiled slyly,

"However, I didn't think you would scare one away _already_!"

Adrien felt a blush creep on his face.

"I-I'm- "

"Apology accepted, now come with me!"

She grabbed his arm and started pulling him in the direction of the guy from earlier and another girl. This girl also had glasses and wavy, reddish-brown ombre hair. Adrien couldn't say he was excited to talk to them after that embarrassing display, but looking at Marinette getting excited to bring him over there made him smile. Since not having his memories, this was the first time he felt…complete.

* * *

And that's the chapter!

I hope you guys enjoyed, as always, leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Like I said, I have some big ideas for this story and I can't wait to get into it more!

See you in the next chapter!

-SoraCanada


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! This chapter, I'll admit was really short, but it was so I could let you guys know, I haven't forgotten this story, far from it! School has started for me and between working 12 hour days and doing 5 college courses, it's uh, definitely tough haha

But I just wanted to ask you guys to bear with me! This is the first few weeks so it's been rough, but once I get into my rhythm I'm hoping that I'll be able to find time to update more frequently :)

Thank you for all the reviews and words of encouragement, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is incredibly short!

-SoraCanada

I do not own any of these characters

* * *

Plagg awoke to find himself in a mostly dark room, the only light to be found was through a window overlooking the city. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he figured out where he was.

"Plagg, you're finally awake."

Plagg slowly turned his head away from the window to look at his current company,

"Where is Adrien, Nooroo?"

"Your chosen is safe, for now, but I fear he won't be for long."

Plagg could feel his eyes narrowing and his teeth clenching in a hiss.

"What have you done?"

Nooroo flinched at his tone and looked away sadly.

"I had no choice Plagg, you know he is my master."

He tried to calm down, blaming Nooroo for what's happening wasn't fair. God knows him and Tikki had been trying to find Nooroo since Gabriel disappeared all that time ago, at least now he knows he's okay. Plagg took a deep breath before speaking,

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, but what's going on? Why am I in Hawkmoth's lair?"

"To make a long story short, I took you."

"You _took_ me?"

"Yes."

He let that sink in for a second.

"You took me for Gabriel?"

"Well, no, actually."

"I'm not following, Nooroo."

Nooroo sighed and let himself slouch, as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders,

"Mas-_Gabriel _doesn't know you're here; I took you from Adrien because I need your help."

"Buddy, I don't know if you realized, but Adrien isn't wearing the Miraculous. I can't physically do anything for you."

"We won't need Adrien yet."

"Stop talking in riddles and just tell me what the hell was happening!"

"While Gabriel was in hiding, he came up with a plan, something that could change everything."

Plagg continued to look at Nooroo expectantly, almost like he was saying 'get on with it already'. Nooroo had forgotten how impatient Plagg was at times, so he decided to start cutting to the chase.

"Gabriel's plan was to essentially turn back time, to before everyone know he was Hawkmoth, before _Adrien_ discovered who he was. He wants Adrien back in his clutches, especially because he knows he's Chat Noir."

Plagg almost interjected with the obvious question of why he wasn't with Adrien but Nooroo wasn't having it this time.

"I already know what you're going to say, but I did this for your safety. Gabriel has erased everyone's memories."

"Come again?"

"Nobody remembers anything anymore, nobody except Gabriel and Nathalie."

Plagg shook his head in disbelief,

"How is that even possible?"

Nooroo seemed to shrink.

"It-it was me. Gabriel knew Kwamis wouldn't be affected by something like that so…he did some…experiments in order to make sure he wouldn't either.

Plagg's blood suddenly ran cold,

"They did experiments on you?"

Nooroo didn't have to answer, he already knew and felt sick at the thought. Who could do that to another living creature?

"He…created a concoction of sorts that only himself and Nathalie could take in order to not lose any memories of what happened. It was a risky bargain but, unfortunately, it worked. Gabriel is moving to the main part of his plan, he has already found Adrien but he wants a lead to someone else, I'm sure you know who."

Plagg didn't have to think as his back straightened to attention,

"Ladybug…"

He muttered while Nooroo nodded solemnly.

"Because he knows Adrien is Chat, he's hoping to be led to Ladybug somehow, as far as I know, there are no leads yet."

"And if he finds her?"

Nooroo hesitated to answer which started to freak him out,

"And if he finds her, Nooroo?"

"He will ensure Ladybug will never get in his way again."

Plagg couldn't believe his ears. The plan was to get rid of Ladybug? To…_kill_ Ladybug? Marinette and Tikki?

"The plan isn't about bringing back Emilie Agreste anymore, this is about revenge on the one person he believes made him lose everything."

He could barely speak. Here he was, on enemy territory while his chosen, his chosen's lover and his _own_ lover were in danger! Talk about bad luck of the century.

"Do you know if Tikki is safe?"

"I managed to send a note to the guardian to retrieve her, if they succeeded, I don't know. However, it's much too dangerous for either of you to be with your chosen with Gabriel watching everything."

Plagg decided that was fair, anything he could do to keep everyone safe; he would do it, especially if it could save Marinette and Tikki. At least he was technically close to Adrien, he could only hope that tha Ladybug team was safe. God, he hoped Tikki had gotten away okay.

"Alright Nooroo, you have my attention, now what do you need me to do?"

Nooroo smiled with determination, it wasn't easy to get this far in his own plan but he could feel that they could defeat Hawkmoth this time. Then he could finally be free of this burden.

* * *

The conversation was definitely awkward at first considering the girl in glasses incessantly teased about what she witnessed. However, after a while, the conversation became comfortable to the point where it felt like they had been friends for years. The girl had another lead for them to go on, particularly in finding out the rest of the group's names. She went into detail about how when she became aware after losing her memories, she noticed she had a set of numbers written on her hand. Later on, after discovering what she had in her pockets, she determined it was a phone code. She decided to try it out with everyone around and she managed to get in. She was currently looking through the pictures to see if they could find anything useful,

"Well, I definitely think you and I know each other, Marinette, there's tons of pictures of us together. Not to mention a bunch of pictures of the four of us."

Suddenly she stopped and started giggling before looking at the other person with glasses,

"It looks like we know each other _really_ well."

She held out the phone for him to take a look, in the picture were the two of them embraced in a tight lip lock. Glasses guy started to blush and stutter causing everyone to chuckle.

"Well, this shows that we know each other, but what I need are some names."

"Contacts, maybe?"

The girl suddenly got really excited as she looked through the apps on her phone before pressing on phone contacts. There were definitely a lot of them, she had even found Marinette's and Adrien's contact information, but she was looking for one person in particular.

"Ah-hah!"

She held up the phone again victoriously,

"We were both in your contact picture, this must be your name!"

Everyone gathered around the phone to read the name Nino Lahiffe. That rang a bell.

"Nino."

Nino said to himself as if he were testing how it felt on his tongue before nodding,

"Yeah, I mean, that sounds about right."

"Alright, so we found your name, but what about mine?"

She started clicking through everything on her phone, desperate to find anything that could be useful. Adrien happened to catch a glimpse of something that made him aware of the pin in his pocket.

"What is that?"

The app had a picture of a ladybug, exactly like the one he had.

"It's called the Ladyblog, from the name it has to be some kind of blog, right?"

She opened the app and started to scroll through until she found videos, she clicked on a random one so it would start to play,

"_Hey guys! Alya here, live from Paris where a new person has been akumatized! Don't worry though because, as you can see, Ladybug and Chat Noir are here to save the day yet again!"_

The video panned over to a girl in a ladybug looking outfit and a guy that was dressed like a cat. Adrien heard a gasp escape from his mouth; however, he wasn't the only one. He looked over at Marinette who was looking back at him in curiosity.

"That guy in the cat suit was in one of the first memories I recalled, do you know him too?"

"Actually, I had a dream or maybe it was a memory, I'm not sure. But that girl in the ladybug outfit was in it."

Speaking of which, there was a detail that just occurred to him. He started to focus on the velvet choker and bell that Marinette was wearing around her neck. Wasn't that ladybug girl also wearing a choker like that? Almost _exactly_ like that one? Marinette was wearing it when he met her, which it's not like she can remember where she got it, so what does that mean? He decided to store those questions away for future reference, as of right now, he couldn't get answers to them.

"So, we have our names, which is great, but how did we even end up at this point in the first place?"

That was the important question, how were their memories taken? Was it some kind of weird phenomenon? Or did someone do this on purpose? That's what they needed to find out.

* * *

I know, it's short, but hopefully this brings some more stuff to light for you guys! I'll try and be back again with an update as soon as possible, hopefully a lot longer of an update!

Like always, leave a review and let me know what you think!

See you soon!

-SoraCanada


End file.
